


Charmed

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Condoms, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Morality, Frottage, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Royalty, Vaginal Sex, mild mind manipulation, sensitive wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: New Message:when I said I was open to adding another person to our relationship, this was not what I meant. What did you eat in the forest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> _Up the airy mountain,_  
>  Down the rushy glen,  
> We daren’t go a-hunting  
> For fear of little men  
> – William Allingham
> 
>  
> 
> Faestuck—maybe of them's the half-fae who just so happened to blend in well with humans, maybe one's human, maybe they're all a mixture and mix—maybe someone gets stolen away in the night by someone else, and the other two are left trying to get them back.  
> (And I'm sure the Fair Folk get up to some interesting things sometimes.)
> 
> -[thescyfychannel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel)

When you see him, at first you're annoyed. Because he's crashing- and you do mean that- right through the long grass, swatting aimlessly at mosquitoes and not giving a single thought to the creatures he disturbs around him.  
Like most humans you've encountered, he's disgusting. Muddy, sneezing, watery eyes, probably diseased, ugh. And he's making an absolute mess of what had been a nice, quiet pond just a little ways into the forest.

You'd been sunbathing, as was your usual afternoon plans, but now you can't just stay out in the open. You could hide yourself entirely, but what's the fun in that?  
Maybe you'll drown him- it'd serve him right for scaring all those frogs by the water's edge.

He sniffles and rubs at his irritated eyes behind the disks he wears on his nose. It strikes you that perhaps he's already distressed, and doesn't need you scaring him further. But no, he looks more annoyed than anything when he finally locks eyes with you. 

"Uh."  
Yeah, that's the usual response humans have to fae. You're not exactly surprised, but the way his nose is clogged makes his voice sound silly and you can't help but laugh at him.

"Are you lost?" You ask, batting your eyelashes at him. He's scruffy looking, bits of tree in his hair and dewdrops on his shirt. Kind of cute, if you look hard enough for it.  
"No," he squints at you, but has to stop to rub at his eyes. "But I might be crazy."  
You grin and his shoulders sag.  
"Ragweed should not cause hallucinations." 

You shake your head in agreement, wings flitting you a little closer to him. He doesn't seem frightened at all, more curious. But the _itch_ and _uncomfortable_ is practically radiating off his scrawny body in waves, it's so strong it's making _you_ itch.  
"It certainly should not." 

His fingers twitch at his sides, and he gives you this disapproving look through squinty red eyes. As if you're perhaps the reason he's having such a bad time in the woods.

"Would you like me to fix that?" You offer, gesturing to his whole self. You're not even sure what it is, but you think it should be fairly simple. You just, likely need some supplies that aren't currently available to you.

"My allergies?" The way he speaks mangles his words, but you can still understand him fine. Well enough, anyway. 

“Sure- if that’s what the trouble is?” He knows his species better than you do, after all. But! You do want to help! He does kind of look like he’s suffering like this. Like his very skin is a pain to be in. Lucky for him you’re not really about the gruesome sort of shenanigans some other fae like to get up to with humans- and they have the nerve to call you boring! Rude!  
You just like to have a different sort of fun with your toys, that’s all!

But, if this toy is one you intend on having fun with at home, after you’ve gotten rid of the mud and the drippy nose of course, it’s going to take a little extra work on your part. A few tricks to get your treat. And oh, you _do_ think he’ll be a treat. He just is in desperate need of a bath first.

“What's your name, sweetheart?” You ask, motioning him to come closer with a curl of your finger. It’s something you prefer, after all. For them to make the choice to come to you. To indulge their curiosity.  
You make sure to keep yourself just above the shallows- if he wants to get close, he’ll have to step in. It’s enough of a deterrent to make you feel better about your plans, should he decide you’re worth the hassle of getting his feet wet.

“Sollux.” His mouth doesn’t work right, and for a moment you wonder if you could fix that too, but maybe he’s like Eridan and doesn’t _want_ it fixed.  
Stubborn and an obvious social reject…. You might have a type.

“Sollux,” You repeat it back to him, feeling the name out for yourself. It’s doable. You’ve heard worse- from both fae _and_ humans. “Well, would you like me to fix you up Sollux?”  
You curl your finger again, beckoning him to step into the pond shallows to come close to you.

Sollux nods, hardly hesitates as he puts one foot in front of the other and steps into the water. He stares up at you with wide, mismatched eyes, and you do your best to not buzz around too much in excitement. It’s been awhile since you’ve had a human to mess with!

It’s almost like he doesn't know where to look, now that he’s up close and standing there with wet feet. He looks at your simple shirt, your skirt, even the golden bangles you wear around your wrists. He’s totally in awe of you, and it certainly strikes you as adorable. He’s still a mess, obviously. Mosquitoes are buzzing around his bare arms and face, but now he doesn’t notice them. He only sees you, looks at you like the princess you are- and that's reason enough to bring him home.

You reach out slowly and gently drag your fingertips over his cheek, trace the curve of his jaw. Humans are so soft and delicate seeming- it surprises you every time you touch one, but this is the first chance you've really taken to carefully examine one. You tilt his chin up with a single finger, and charm him when his eyes meet yours. 

"There we go~" you coo, grinning as you continue to pet him, comb a hand through his messy hair. "A little more relaxed now, huh?"  
He sort of has this dopey halfsmile on his face that you know is entirely the spell's fault.  
"Let's get you cleaned up then."

You take his hand and lead him out of the shallows, the open shoes he's wearing making a squelching sound as they force water out onto the grass.  
He's awkward, gangly, but follows you up and out and into the forest, dazed but artificially content to be tugged along without protest.


	2. Chapter 2

You are aware of the charm moments after she casts it, but can't bring yourself to be upset. Because really, you'd probably have just gone with her if she'd asked nicely. She's a hot girl holding your hand- you're nothing if but a simple nerd quietly desperate for physical attention.  
And curious. Horribly, horribly curious about the pretty fairy girl who's decided to take pity on you.  
She flies the whole time she walks with you, which would make you laugh if you didn’t feel like you were dreaming the whole way. Disjointed, dazed little bits of visual feedback filters in- mostly her wings, the way her hand feels in yours, how she pauses to check on you every now and then. Even your thoughts are in hazey bursts- she’s short, flies so she can hold your hand comfortably instead of awkwardly having to hold her hand up. The curls of her hair look so soft and bouncy- do fairies use hair products? Natural ones maybe?

She’s lovely. Lovely lovely lovely- you don’t know what time it is, you don’t think she told you her name, but she’s so, so lovely.

“What's your name?” You manage to get yourself to speak, but it's a struggle. All you’ve been doing is smiling, following along. These trees all look the same and you don’t care.

“Feferi,” She smiles right back at you, slows the two of you to a stop out front an opening in what appears to be a pile of fallen trees. It’s a tunnel. “We’re going inside now- please don’t be scared. No one will harm you without my say-so.”  
You weren’t worried.  
You’re only a little worried now, but you nod anyway and follow her inside.  
She walks for this part, and it's dark so instead of thinking about how you could probably lift her if you tried, you can’t get the get away from the feeling of twigs and pine needles that are getting stuck to the wet bottoms of your feet in your shitty sandals. 

When there’s suddenly light again, you start to feel yourself wake up more. Her spell- if that's what it was even, is starting to fade, and with it you feel yourself able to think clearer. There are people around you- no, fae. They all have wings of varying size, detail, but all of them look at you like you have two heads. Like you don’t belong there.

Fuck, you don’t.

But no one is questioning Feferi as she passes. They’re raising eyebrows, but no one dares to challenge her as she walks along, hand in yours. You feel super out of place, but she’s not concerned, so maybe you shouldn’t be either. 

The two of you pass homes, shops, an Inn? They all look so similar to things you’ve seen in rpgs, or in movies. Old timey, wooden, made out of the surroundings instead of concrete and steel like you’re used to, having grown up in the city.

Your pocket vibrates, but you don’t dare answer it while you’re being stared at by so many people. Karkat can wait- you’re busy trying to look like everything's fine. Like you’re not totally sure they’re going to kill you or something equally as awful the moment Feferi lets go of your hand.

She leads you through a doorway, up a set of stairs and away from everyone else. Away from all their eyes and scowls, and you feel way safer now that it’s just you and her. Even though you’ve only just met.  
Is that the charm still clinging to you, maybe?

“Here we are, private quarters- we can get you cleaned up now!” She grins at you, and no, that doesn’t feel like the same dozey content that you were trapped in the whole way here. Your world is still a little fuzzy around the edges, but that might just be the allergies.  
“How are your eyes?”

“A little better. Not as itchy- I think it was just the weeds.” You still have a sniffle though, and she covers her mouth to laugh a little at you. Yeah, gross, you know. You’re kind of a sad excuse for a human being when you step outside anywhere thanks to your allergies. Natural selection is coming for you in the form of grass, pollen, weeds and hay. And bees, so, you suppose maybe bugs also have it out of you a little bit. 

Your pocket vibrates again, and now you’re starting to fret over that. Karkat has to be losing his fucking mind by now- you were only out of his sight for a few minutes. He’s probably blaming himself for you potentially drowning, or whatever else horrible scenario he’s come up with for where you went.

“Let me get you somethin for that!” Feferi offers, and lets go of your hand so that she can go fetch you something.

This was not how a weekend at Karkat’s dad’s cottage was supposed to go- though, you _are_ less bored out of your skull now that there's a cute girl trying to take care of you.

Its at this point that the door Feferi just closed flies open, and you nearly shit your pants in fear.

Another fairy comes storming in, wings all flared and not even trying to be careful about where he flails his limbs as he starts shouting.

“Fef what the _fuck!_ You _know_ we’re not supposed to bring mortals back! You can’t just be doin’ that kinda shit like it don’t matter!” You quickly scoot behind a giant bed fit for a princess, and maybe duck down. “You were gone for five hours, no warnin’, an you come back with a MORTAL?”  
“Hush Eridan, you’re scaring him!”  
“HIM! It’s a HIM?!” He whirls around, trying to spot you. Jokes on him though, you’re doing your best to blend in with her heap of pillows, and he’s too stupid to spot your messy mop of hair. “Where is he Fef, he _CAN'T_ be here! There are _rules_ , an’ heiress or not, you gotta follow ‘em!”

While you’re surprised you’d actually guessed right that she was royalty, you’re now very very concerned for your own well being, because this guy doesn’t look like he’s messing around. You have no idea what sort of authority he has over a princess of whatever, but he sure is making a big deal of it you being there.

“Eridan, hush!” She stomps her foot, fists balled at her sides, and that should _not_ be as adorable as it is. “He’s _not_ a threat. I found him by himself, he came to _me_. I’m _helping him_ \- he’s ill!”  
The guy’s shoulders sag a little, and you can practically see his rage fade.

“You’re gunna get us all fuckin’ killed, y’know.” There’s less anger in his voice this time, more concern. “It only takes one’a them. Just one squeals, an’ we’re all dead.”  
“Eridan…” She groans, scooping up the drink she’s gotten you but instead of heading your way she goes to him.  
“You know I’m right. You can’t just, go ignorin’ our laws like it don’t apply to you.” He’s grumbling more than anything now, but you’re still scared he’ll blow back up again. You could likely take him if he was human, but you have no idea how strong a magical creature with wings is in comparison to you.

“You and I both know not all humans are dangers. That’s why we’re allowed to play at all.”  
“It’s tradition, I know. But Fef, one wrong one and-”  
“Eridan.” She’s firmer with him and you almost laugh at the way he pouts. “He’s not one of those. He needs help, and I’m helping him.”  
You’d almost completely forgotten about how you can’t really breathe out your nose, or how your eyes still itch. This is way more interesting than your shitty body.

“Fine. But you fix him, you get what you want outa him, an’ you _get rid of him_.”  
“Whatever.” Yeah, that doesn’t sound like she’s going to listen. You’d been about to consider what ‘get rid of him’ meant, but Feferi heads your way and instead you do your best to scoot into the corner between her bed and the wall. Fuse with the pillows, become one with the frilly bed curtains. 

“Sollux, here, drink this.”  
She completely outs you and you squawk as the Eridan guy joins her immediately, annoyed but curious. When his eyes land on you, he squints.

“ _Thats_ him? Fef what the fuck.”  
But now he’s close enough for _you_ to get a good look at him and _wow_ , is it just a thing for all these fairies to be hot? He’s likely got a couple inches on you, but he’s so well-groomed and put together, you’re a little less afraid, more straight up _interested_. His outfit is a little more fancy than Feferi’s- he looks more royalty than she does. Maybe they both are?  
You’d assume he’s family, but they look nothing alike.

Feferi takes your hand, puts the little glass of what looks like juice in it, and you stare dumbly down at it for a moment before your eyes go right back to Eridan in front of you, then to Feferi again.

“Drink up, Silly! You’ll feel better!”  
Part of you thinks this shit might kill you, honestly. But hey, you’re pretty sure Eridan here would prefer that. Or at least plans to kill you afterwards, so why not.  
You take a sip, and you definitely don’t die. Actually, nothing changes, except you notice you were thirsty and probably have been for ages- stupid body and stupid physical needs.

It seems to appease her, because she grins at you before turning to shoo Eridan backwards. It surprises you when he actually goes with minimal fuss.

“Give him some space, jeez Eridan!” She fusses at him, gently papping his behind to nudge him along. The two of the _do_ give you space as you sip your drink- kind of tastes like fruit punch? Though that doesn’t make a lot of sense, seeing as it came from this weird capped, god, what is that, a keg? Its sitting on a counter near what looks like a fancy as fuck tub.  
Less of a tub, more of a pool, if you’re honest.

What the fuck was Feferi doing out in the middle of the forest when she has such a sweet pool setup right here in what you suppose is her room? Doesn’t make a lot of sense to you, but hey, you’re a shut in and maybe she isn’t. Not everyone wants to live in a basement with the only light source being the screen of your laptop.

You hope for a little peace, but don’t get it, because this Eridan guy launches right back into arguing about how much of a mistake Feferi has made. You do your best to tune him out.

Your pocket buzzes again, and this time you feel safe enough to actually check your phone. Getting caught with a way to contact the outside world likely won’t be fun.

CG: Sollux what the fuck where did you go  
CG: seriously where are you, you’re receiving messages so i know you didn’t drown  
CG: SOLLUX LOOK AT YOUR PHONE  
CG: LOOK  
CG: AT  
CG: YOUR  
CG: PHONE  
CG: FUCKWAD  
CG: Come on I’m fucking worried about you, mom’s asking when to make dinner and what you’ll eat  
CG: I told her anything greasy because you’re disgusting  
CG: SOLLUX WHAT THE FUCK  
CG: DID YOU LIKE FALL DOWN A CLIFF OR SOEMTHING AND YOUR SOFT SHITTY BODY SOMEHOW PROTECTED YOUR PHONE ENOUGH THAT IT DIDNT SHATTER INTO EXACTLY 2222 PIECES????  
CG: see what i did there? Its because i GIVE A SHIT  
CG: Sollux come on where are you i’m scared

Your boyfriend is worried sick and it’s kind of grossly adorable. He’s been messaging you steady and replying discretely isn't easy when you’re the new shiny bauble in the room. Good thing this girl has all these fancy ass pillows, honestly. First they hid your face, now they’re hiding your phone.

TA: im here sorry sorry i have the weirdest story to tell  
TA: i’m safe. Kind of  
TA: but its a WEIRD story  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK WHERE ARE YOU  
TA: idk, i was at the pond but there was a pretty girl and i’m def not at the pond- its complicated  
TA: i only have 20% battery left  
CG: how far did you go from the pond

God, you don’t remember. You were too focused on a Hot Girl Holding Your Hand. Girls don’t pay you much attention, like ever. It’s the dorito crumbs and mountain dew, you know it. They make assumptions that in like, pretty much every other case would be correct. You just happen to be a slut for respecting women, keep that fucking fedora away from you, you’re all about sweet sweet equality and respect.  
And man, you are so about respecting the hell out of this princess fairy chick and her cute, round little perfect cheeks. 

TA: i dont know but I have an important question.   
TA: Can I fuck a fairy.  
CG: WHAT  
TA: can I fuck a fairy.   
TA: Not like, theoretically is it possible, but, would you be alright with me fucking a fairy

God she’s so pretty. She’s so smiley and she made your allergies stop, she _held your hand_!!! She’s over there talking Eridan down and sneaking little glances your way like she’s waiting for him to leave. Oh boy, you don’t know what she has planned but honestly, you’re game.  
So long as Karkat says yes, of course.

CG: when I said I was open to adding another person to our relationship, this was not what I meant. What did you eat in the forest.

You try not to laugh. You didn’t _eat_ anything, but you sure did drink whatever Feferi gave you, and you feel great? So it worked? Here’s hoping it wasn’t more magic bullshit. Nah, it can’t be, you felt it last time. You knew you were being charmed.  
Eridan is still standing with her, but now he’s just pouting. Like he’s accepted he’s not going to change Feferi’s mind, and you know what, he’s _really_ not bad to look at when he’s being pouty and quiet instead of unreasonable and loud.

TA: okay can I fuck TWO fairies, because her grumpy friend is kind of hot too  
CG: SOLLUX  
TA: Long story short, a hot fairy girl held my hand and charmed me, and i get the feeling she’s dtf, if you catch my meaning.   
TA: Her buddy- i dont know what the connection is between them, but he’s less keen on me being here.  
CG: WHERE IS HERE.  
CG: What the fuck, fairy though? Are you being serious with me?  
CG: Like, wings and shit?  
TA: honest to god wings and shit. Like, i’m not kidding.   
TA: They’re big and cool looking- think dragonfly? Kind of?  
CG: Fucking SICK  
TA: Right?  
TA: But yeah anyway can I touch a fairy butt. Like, is that a thing you’d be okay with?  
CG: It’d be one hell of a story to tell I guess.  
CG: what did you and sollux do this weekend at the cottage? Oh you know, he fucked some fairy chick.  
CG: Seems legit.  
TA: and her friend  
CG: you said he doesnt even want you there- wherever there is  
TA: I wish i knew, i’d tell you and you could come join in ;) ;)   
CG: ohhhh my god  
CG: but for real, how are you going to manage to get in bed with him if he doesn't even want you there?  
CG: Like, i’m pretty sure thats not how you fucking romance someone.   
CG: 'Hey if i suck your dick will you let me bang your hot friend?'  
CG: I mean, it might work but  
TA: pfft, ‘romance’. This is my dating sim, and i’m going to FUCK THE FAIRIES!  
CG: yeah good luck on that. Anyway, I’m almost at the pond. Where do i go from there?  
TA: Uh, i was kind of out of it? But there was a path and then a bunch of fallen trees and a tunnel?  
CG: well I’m starting at the pond and i’ll look for a path from there  
TA: 12% battery...

“Look at ‘im! He’s gettin your bed all filthy.” Your head shoots up and you meet Eridan’s eyes as he gestures at you. Oh fuck. “At least clean him up before you have your fun- he’s probably over there coatin’ your nice pillows in mud and leaves. Where did you even find him?”  
He still sounds annoyed, but less like he’s going to pick you up and toss you out the door now. 

TA: fuck brb, ily  
CG: love you

You jam your phone back into your pocket and stand up a little straighter. Feferi is looking you up and down, considering her friend’s words.  
“He _is_ kind of messy still, isn’t he…. Maybe a bath would fix that.”  
There is no mistaking the devious little smirk you see- this girl is either going to drown you, or ride you like she stole you. 

“Ugh, you’re a disaster, you know that?” Eridan crosses his arms, rolling his eyes at her as she starts for you. “I’m goin’ to make sure you weren’t followed, an that no one’s comin’ after him.”  
Oh fuck. FUCK FUCK FUCK. You whip out your phone and keysmash as fast as you can before Feferi rounds the corner of the bed.

TA: hot douchebag incoming. B ready for him.  
CG: FUCK

You slide your phone under a pillow because she’s there- she’d see you put it in your pocket. Besides, pillows are safer than in your pocket. She said bath. Your phone is staying the fuck away from the bath.

“Come here cutie~” She takes your hand and your done for. But, no charm comes this time, it’s all just her. “Time for a bath.”

“Try not to drown him right off.” Eridan advises as she tugs you past him. Feferi meets his eyes and _grins_.  
“Don’t worry, you can have your turn with him after.”  
You swear you see his cheeks darken. Holy fuck.

He’s quick to leave the room after that, and you’re almost sad to see him go. No, come back cute grumpy dude, there’s plenty of Sollux to go around, you promise!! But nope, that door clicks shut and Feferi has all your attention as she tugs you over to the edge of her pool.  
What kind of rich fuck has a pool in their room though? Like, what kind of royal bullshit. You didn’t even think Fairies would have working plumbing, and here this girl is with her private quarters and four poster bed, and a goddamn pool.

Your mind goes blank as she lets go of your hand to peel off her shirt instead. Fuck yes, you are so down for this, all worries are right out the window because! Girl! Boobs! NICE.

“Eridan was just teasing, I promise I won't drown you!” She giggles, tossing her shirt away and adjusting her wings. They buzz in little starts and stops before settling again, and god, you want to _touch them_. You want to touch _her_. 

“Ok but, I’m not the best swimmer.” You tell her, and it’s not a lie. You doggy paddle like the manchild you are. “So I hope this thing isn’t too deep.”  
“I can touch the bottom the whole way, you’ll be fine.” She reaches out to pluck at the bottom of your dirty tshirt, biting her lip just a little. “So you going to come with me, or what?”

You stop staring at her chest and hurriedly shuck off your shirt and shorts- leaving only your boxers, you know, for decency’s sake. Feferi doesn’t leave anything. Her skirt hits the floor, simple little panties, and then she's tiptoeing her way into the pool’s first step.

You almost leave your sandals on. Almost. You remember them at the very last second, and leave them on the floor next to the edge of the pool. The water is room temperature, but still refreshing as you step in, following her down the stairs and watching her long curls fan out in the water around her.  
Fuck, she’s gorgeous. You’ve got a hot boyfriend back home- er, well, in the forest looking for you… but Karkat is attractive in his own way. Feferi is just as soft, just as curvy, but she’s playful and holding your hand as she takes you deeper into the pool. She looks at you like she could eat you up, and part of you thinks she still might drown you.  
But there’s another part of you screaming for you to go for it, take the chance, kiss the girl.

You kiss her hand instead, because that’s what you’re still holding. Maybe it’s charming? Two parts charming, two parts dorky as hell. It works though, because she laughs at you, comes closer, until she’s pressed right up against you, grinning like she’s already having so much fun.  
She reaches up to comb a wet hand through your hair and-

She dunks you.

Your glasses barely stay on, enough for you to realise you didn’t even think to take them off, but you resurface and she’s laughing, sweet as anything, before she catches you by the face again.  
You try and blow your soaked bangs out of your face, and she pushes them away for you, fixes your glasses. Feferi keeps on grinning, holding your cheeks, not minding that you’re dripping all over her while she’s still dry on her top half.

She kisses you and your knees buckle- It’s her turn to get dunked on!


	3. Chapter 3

Stupid Fef and her Stupid Ideas. Stupid human. Stupid!! Rules!! 

You kick at a rock as you walk down the path towards Feferi’s favourite pond. You have no doubts that the little still body of water was where Feferi had picked up her new toy- she always spends her afternoons there, and it was dangerously close to ‘cottage country’, or whatever the fuck humans called it. Of course this time of all times, someone would actually come stumbling down to where she liked to sunbathe- the ONE TIME you hadn’t tagged along with her.

The two of you are going to get into so much trouble for this, you can just _feel_ it. Just like you could feel it every time before this that her spontaneous little plans have completely backfired and gotten the two of you stern scoldings and punishments.  
You’ve been dealing with the same shit since you were kids. Since before your parents decided to sign the two of you up for ‘forever, together’.  
Nothing like following up getting over childhood rejection by a crush with ‘surprise, you’re going to get married’!

Nothing like you and your betrothed getting caught breaking literally the most important law to the entirety of Fae Society! What a great way to show both of your royal families that the two of you were meant to lead!

You see the pond coming up, but it looks the same as always. Quiet, tucked away- No one ever goes there and it's why you don’t mind tagging along with Feferi. As much as you two butt heads, you _do_ enjoy each other's company, and sunbathing is something that is low effort. You can just lay on the rocks, maybe talk a little, go for a swim if you get too hot.  
It’s always better when you don’t talk, because you seem to constantly shove your foot in your mouth.

Disappointed that you’ve found nothing, you’re about to turn back when something sizable hits you hard in the side.  
You ‘oof’, and look around wildly.  
“What the fuck?”  
Nothing is out of the ordinary? Nothing’s even moving? You turn and still nothi-

You yelp as something collides with your back with enough force it puts you on the ground. Actually, that seems to have been the point, because then it’s on top of you, holding you down, pinning your wrists.  
It’s a fucking human.  
Of _course_ it’s a fucking human.

“Where the FUCK is my boyfriend?!” He demands, and its mostly the weight of him and the fear he'll crush your wings that keeps you from fighting him. You blow the dirt of the path out of your face, trying to get a look at him. Where did this fucker even come from??  
“Get offa me!”  
“NO! Where did you take him!” He gives a shove against your back, pressing your wings out of place unknowingly. God, thats so uncomfortable- they're going to need some TLC when you get home. IF you get home because as soft and squishy as they are, human’s don’t play fair.  


“I didn’t take nobody nowhere!”  
“No, YOUR FRIEND DID! You know where he is!” The voice is gruff, but obviously distressed, and suddenly it clicks.  
Feferi’s new toy.  
You’d came here checking if there’d be humans, but you’d not expected the humans to be looking for _you_.  
“WHERE IS SOLLUX!” 

“Stop shoutin’ in my fuckin’ ear!” You yell back, though it's a little muffled with how you’re pressed to the ground. He grinds an elbow into your rib, narrowly missing one of your wings.  
“If you mean the gangly thing with a disaster for hair,” Another jab, “Fuck, OK! I KNOW WHERE HE IS JUS’ FUCKIN’ STOP!”

He eases up, and you immediately try and throw him off. But he weighs close if not the same as you do, and really all you manage is him pushing his elbow against the side of your wing in the most terrifying way possible. Like he’ll do it, he’ll fucking grind it right into it, irreparably damage your perfect wings-

“Tell me where he is.” God, there's a wobble in his voice, like he’s either going to punch you in the back of the head, or cry any second now.

“I’d have to show you, I can’t just,” Your thoughts are going a mile a minute, fueled by panic. If you tell him, he might just maim you and leave, and then you’d be a traitor. But if you _DO_ show him, you’d be in the same boat Feferi’s in. A fuck ton of trouble.  
Which, admittedly, since you two are bound and therefore accomplices, you’re already going to be. You’ve got nothing to lose in bringing home another mortal.  
“I’ll do it, I’ll show you.”

“Like hell you fucking will you piece of shit-” He pushes you back down when you try to get up again, like you didn’t learn anything the first time.  
“I swear! I swear I will- I’ll take you to him,” You’re almost pleading with him, because god, you don’t want your wings damaged. He can punch and kick the rest of you all he wants, but not your fucking wings. “I swear, I’ll show you the way. He’s safe right now- He’s totally safe, I promise!”

Finally, he starts to back off. You turn your head to look at him as he steps off you, rubs his dirty hands on the legs of his jeans.  
He’s glaring at you, hair even wilder than the human Fef dragged home. More put together everywhere else though- cleaner, but obviously pissed off.  
He’s… not that bad looking, actually. Maybe you’re starting to see what Fef likes about these awful creatures. This one still looks like he wants to kick you though, so, you’re not exactly about to try anything.

“You better not fuck with me.” He’s so obviously upset, and you’re not sure how to proceed without incurring his wrath again so you kind of just lay there on the ground, trying to adjust your wings without actually moving your arms. God, they’re out of place and uncomfortable now.

“I won’t. I’m bein’ honest.” You insist, and he gives you a bit of space so that you can get up. When you do, you keep a hand outstretched peacefully, really hoping he doesn’t decide to jump you. Humans are so unpredictable and violent when they're upset- it’s pretty much the biggest danger in messing with them aside from their technology.

“Show me then.”  
You nod, dusting yourself off quickly. There are definitely dirt marks rubbed into your pants. You’re going to need to wash them once you get back, but first, you need to not have the shit beaten out of you by a very angry, concerned mortal. 

You walk at a pace that he can stay next to you, always in your sight. And you really do barely take your eyes off him- you almost trip on an exposed root at one point and barely manage to catch yourself. If he notices, he doesn't say anything.  
But the silence is awkward, at least for you, and you’re dying to ask him questions.

You’re not really one to socialize with any humans you mess with- you’re not that kind of fae. Or rather, it’s supposed to be below you, as a high class citizen of sorts. Royalty doesn’t mess with filthy creatures, it’s not proper. And you are a proper fae of proper upbringing, but fuck you are _so curious_ now that there's one just walking along side you.  


No wonder Feferi is so keen to bring one home. You can’t even begin to imagine all the questions she’s asked her gross looking one…. Or you can, and most of them involve him likely undressing. Because that's what she likes to do with her humans, and that's her business. You don’t mind. At first you did, but you’ve gotten used to it, and the two of you had multiple long talks late at night regarding the whole thing. Possessiveness isn’t becoming of you, but also, you _do_ want her to be happy, because neither of you chose to be stuck together forever.

The human next to you though, you’re not sure he’d be easy to do away with like your usual human catches. It might be fun to mess with him, but, he’s very stubborn and scrappy, and it’s kind of endearing how worried he is about his boyfriend.

Actually, that part has kind of stuck with you, as you watch him.  
He’s so alert, and so determined. You’re not sure a charm would even stick on him, honestly. The only time he’s not looking around, he’s tapping away at the little device he keeps in his pocket. A phone, you assume. Every time you see one of those things they get thinner and more breakable looking.

“What's your name?” You finally ask, because it hits you he likely has one, and is too distracted to think to ask yours. Maybe. He also might not give a shit.

“Karkat.” His shoulders are so tense, and he looks at you like you’re personally responsible for all the wrongs in the world. But you like his name. You like his gruff voice.  
Maybe you can see what Feferi sees in humans after all… but specifically this one.

“I’m Eridan.” You supply it for him, even though he doesn't ask. He probably thinks you’re trying to distract him- you kind of are, but only because he looks like he’ll combust any minute with how tense he seems.  
“I promise I’ll take you to him.”  
“Ok.”  


He shoves his handheld thing back in his pocket, and you feel like that's a victory, because he’s at least paying you more attention now instead of that shiny device. Though, from what you’ve seen of them, they do some pretty neat things, so you would likely spend a lot of time messing with one of your own if you could. Maybe he’d let you see it?  
“Why did… your friend take Sollux?”

You blink. Friend. Well, it’s been awhile since she was just considered _that_.

“She’s uh, my betrothed. Feferi.” You correct a little sheepishly. “Arranged, y’know. I guess she is my friend as well. But,” Oh, this part might not go over as well. Humans are so big on that whole monogamy thing, even before marriage and promise. “She likes to get a little physical, if you know what I mean?”

“So she just wants to fuck him?” His eyes are narrowed and wow, he’s actually kind of intimidating, short stature be damned. “Nothing else? Because thats fine- I mean, he wants to fuck her too.”  
You sputter, stopping for a moment.

“He DOES?” Well, of course he does, Fef doesn’t usually take humans who aren’t game. “I mean, yes, but, _how would you know_?”

He pulled out the device again and waves it at you.  
“He’s got his phone with him, fuckwad. He told me so. How did _you_ think I knew to surprise you?”  
“Lucky guess? Good hunting skills?” You shrug and his laugh surprises you. There’s not the aggravation behind it you were expecting. You genuinely entertained him and oh, your heart swells in your chest. 

He has a nice laugh.

“She likes to have fun, an’ she thinks you humans are interesting.” They usually aren’t, but, this guy seems to be the exception for you. “He’s the first she’s brought home though. Usually she just, has her fun in the woods an’ then leaves them wonderin’ if it was a fever dream or somethin’.” You sigh, pursing your lips. “Safe that way. This isn’t safe. Her bringin’ your boyfriend home isn’t safe.”

He’s back to nearly a glare and you have to clarify. God, you shouldn’t even be discussing this- it's so against every law ever. Everything you're _doing_ is against fae laws.

“It’s dangerous for us. For fae. Because humans are our only potential predator. Showin’ one where we live is straight up against our laws, for our safety. An’ while Fef won’t hurt your boy, someone else in town might see fit to take him out of the picture as a way to keep everyone else safe for sure.”  
You sigh, shoulders slumping as you start walking again. You do seem to have all his attention again though.  
“I mean, we _are_ royalty. Fef’s the fuckin heiress. So the chance’a someone makin’ that kinda move is way less. But it’s still very illegal to have brought him back with her.” He nods, face softening. “Very illegal that I’m bringin’ you back too.”

“Well, if it helps, I don’t actually want to harm anyone so long as Sollux is safe.” He offers, looking back at the path you’re walking. It’s silent for a moment, but he speaks before you can.  
“Royalty, huh?”

Yeah, you probably shouldn’t have said that. You probably just endangered yourself _more_.

“Yeah. Born into it. Prince an’ all that.” Fuck, are you seriously bragging to a mortal? Is that really what's coming out of your mouth. “We have like, a big house an’ stuff. Private quarters. Fef has a big bath in hers.”  
You’re totally bragging to this human like you want to impress him. Like you want him to like you.  
_FUCK_ , you _DO_ want him to like you.

“Cool.”

This has got to be what Fef feels like with the humans she toys with. With the one she dragged home now.  
You two are in _so much trouble_.

When you arrive at the tunnel up into the entrance to your home city, the realisation that you’re obviously bringing in a wingless mortal smacks you in the face. Karkat is going to stick out like a sore thumb.  
“Wait, shit.” You stop him, stepping in front of him and barring the entrance. He’s already glaring, no doubt concerned you’ve changed your mind, but no, you haven’t, you’re just freaking out.  
There’s no hiding him, so, you’re going to have to fake it ‘til you make it.

“Hold my hand- I know that sounds dumb.” You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose with one hand, the other outstretched to him. “We’ll have less trouble if you hold my hand.”

He takes your hand, skeptical, but compliant. He gives it a squeeze as if to motivate you to continue talking, and you try so hard to not let the butterflies in your stomach get to you.

“Anyone who sees us will think you’re charmed.” His eyes widen and you wince. “I’m not gunna do it, I promise. I wont charm you. We just. Gotta look the part.”  
“For who exactly?”  
“Literally every fae we pass. We’re, going into Daivelle, Northern Kingdom of Fae. And I’m the fuckin’ prince…. People are goin’ to be starin’ at us.” You are _really_ not looking forward to it. Normally you enjoy having all eyes on you, but not when you’re _bluffing_! 

“Ok hang on.” Your heart seizes in your chest, and you’re so worried he’s going to bolt, after you just led him right to your entire civilization and sanctuary. But he doesn’t let go of your hand- hell, he holds it a little firmer, pausing to give you a reassuring look, like he knows how fucking worried you are about this. As if he has _any idea_ what kind of trouble you’re going to be in for bringing him here.

He pulls out his little device (phone? he called it a phone?) and one-handedly taps away at it for a second, then shoves it back in his pocket.  
“We’re good. I’m good.” You let out the breath you didn’t realise you’d been holding and he rolls his pretty dark eyes at you. “Do I need to look high as fuck? Like, what's the typical ‘charmed’ appearance here?”  
“Uh.” You’re a little confused by his wording, but he implores you with another _look_. He’s full of looks and so far almost all of them are unreasonably attractive. You’re a little peeved about it- what right does a mortal what attacks royalty have being that good looking… “Just, stay quiet. Unfocused? Compliant?”

He nods, soft looking curls on his head bouncing with the motion. They look like they’d be fun to put your hands in-  
You swallow.  
“Just, keep your eyes on me. Don’t go gawkin’ at every fae we pass. Shit like that.”  
“Kay. Can I see my boyfriend now?” 

Fuck, he’s getting impatient. You only feel a little bad about it.  
“Alright, alright, just, not a word til we’re in Fef’s quarters, alright? When you see your boyfriend, then you can talk an’ look aroun’ as much as you want.”  
“Got it.”

You start him into the tunnel, and as the light vanishes around you the warmth of his hand in yours makes any punishment you might face for this seem a little more worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

CG: fuck i hope i’m at the right spot  
CG: I think i have everything we need  
CG: so here’s hoping he doesn’t just kill me or throw me in the pond  
CG: because i even thought to grab a power bank for your phone to charge on  
CG: I’m the most prepared. It's me.  
CG: ok i’m guessing this place is really far away because DOUCHEBAG as you’ve dubbed him hasn’t shown up yet.  
CG: I’m just fucking camping it out in the bushes like some hideous possum or something equally as stupid and weird  
CG: wait don't they climb trees or live in attics? That's literally all i know about them  
CG: they're ugly, eat garbage, there was one in my attic growing up, and they are mostly nocturnal  
CG: and the scream at own ass meme i guess  
CG: :V  
CG: SERIOUSLY WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS WINGED ASSHOLE????? 

You're about to lose your fucking mind worrying about Sollux and how you're never going to find him, when the fairy you've been waiting for shows up.  
And then everything happens really fast. 

CG: you’re right. He’s hot.  
CG: i maybe almost beat the shit out of him in a panic  
CG: His name is Eridan and you’re trying to fuck his fiancée right now. Just an fyi.  
CG: also they’re royalty. Infidelity with a princess. This really is not what was discussed at all but you know what. I can roll with it if it means i get to at least make out with this guy because he’s really hot and awkward, and that's obviously my type

You continue to blow up Sollux's phone every chance you get, even if he's not answering. You really hope this girl is a good lay, because holy fuck, Sollux is _never_ away from his phone this long. 

CG: help he obviously has issues, he's even more my type  
CG: he's tall dark and handsome and he even has wings, fuck i hope you're getting mad pussy right now because if not it's an actual crime that you're not here for me to tell you how much i want to fuck this stupid fairy  
CG: i'd settle for kisses and hand holding in a heart beat though 

 

You're a disaster, but if this guy doesn't want to do the horizontal hello with you, you're not going to pitch a fit. He's hot, but man he also kind of seems like he probably needs a good hug. And you are a man who is good at hugs. 

CG: he has nice hands 

The more you talk and watch him, the worse you feel about how rough you were. He's probably having a really bad day too. Though, he doesn't seem terribly jealous so much as left out, and that definitely is giving you ideas. 

CG: update, almost to you

Oh god, and he's worried. He's worried and you feel bad for him. Sure he's still kind of a pushy dick, who's probably giving a very skewed story because of his bias, but he still seems to genuinely not want to harm you and it's kind of sweet. He's going to get in trouble, just so you can go see your boyfriend. Which he's made very clear is Not Allowed. 

CG: another update, you are doing a very taboo thing apparently. I'm about to do a very taboo thing  
CG: fairy society is about to ground our collective asses and or kill all of us  
CG: hot fairies included  
CG: ok maybe less them more us  
CG: see you soon 

You are so terribly curious about the world around you as you come out of the passageway. There are guards who nod to Eridan, and he acts like everything is fine. He insisted to you that you had to basically make yourself look charmed. Like your eyes were open but no one was home, and fuck that disturbs the shit out of you that fairies are into some dub-con shit, but Eridan for his part has been very clear that he’s not going to do that. He wants you aware, he just wants others to think you’re not.

Maybe it’s a culture thing? You know TV likes to make fae cutesy and fun and sweet, but every book dating back describes them as troublesome and even really fucked up torturers, so perhaps those are a little more on track if it’s apparently more acceptable to kidnap and brainwash someone into fucking? That _is_ what seems to be Sollux’s intended future, after all.

People are staring. You want to stare back, flip them off, but you can't. You want to look around at more buildings than you can currently see, but you can't. You have to hold Eridan's hand and stare after him like you’re not aware of yourself.  
No one says a word to you the whole trip and its maddening, the building he takes you to is huge and nothing but a relief.

When you walk through the door, Eridan holds it open for you. He's surprisingly charming for a guy who apparently wanted to kill your boyfriend. You suppose you understand where he's coming from- Sollux knowing where this place is puts everyone at risk, and yeah, killing him off would probably be the quickest way to get rid of that problem.  
Too bad you love that fucking dweeb. You have no idea how the two of you are going to get out of this, but fuck if you're not going to have a good time before a bunch of fairies spear you or whatever they do...  
You're disappointed when Eridan finally lets go of your hand. It's not hard to admit you're already fond of him, and he's got a nice big firm hand. Warm. You nearly scoop it back up but stop. Because Sollux is in the giant pool on the other side of the room. A soft fairy girl with gorgeous wet curls is sitting on the edge of it washing his hair. He looks like he's about to fall asleep.  
You don't give him the chance. 

"Hey, Fucko! I’ve seriously been worried sick about you, and here you are, slacking off and having a pretty girl wash your hair?!" You peel off your shirt without much hesitation, shoes getting toed off as you go for your belt.  
Sollux grins, eyes open but not moving himself away.  
"You're late."  
"I'm _Late_? I came looking for your dumb ass, had to pretty much catch _this_ fucker," You pause in your stumbling to remove your pants so that you can gesture at Eridan, who is wide eyed and watching you strip.  
Yeah, that's good by you. He can watch _all_ he likes.  
"And then get into Fairy Secret Society by holding hands, of all the childish fairytale bullshit, that one pretty much takes the cake." You're stepping into the water, trying to sound mad, but you're ecstatic. Sollux looks up to the girl, seems to get her approval, and then puts his arms our out to catch your hands as you reach for him. 

"Sorry I worried you.” He offers, tugging you over. The water isn’t overly deep, up to your middle at most. Your boxers will be wet but whatever- that's a problem for Future Karkat and right now you only have enough fucks to give for sellect things. And Sollux is your Sellect Thing of choice.  
“As long as you’re ok.” You insist, checking him over. He has soap bubbles in his hair, and a hickey on his neck that you didn’t put there. Hm. He’s been busy. Fucker works fast.

“I’d say I’m pretty ok.” He waggles his eyebrows and you snort out a laugh. He kisses your forehead, then your cheek, and you take the chance to hug him. When you peek up over his shoulder (your nose is perfect height to basically sit on it), the girl has both her soap covered hands on her cheeks, smooshing them a little and she smiles down at you.  
Oh…. well okay.

“Eridan, you gotta come watch them.” She doesn’t take her fingers from his soft cheeks, just turns a little to look over to him. “They’re _adorable_.”  
You narrow your eyes at her and you know Sollux feels you tense.

“We’re right here you know.” Fucking _RUDE_.  
“That's the best part!” She pulls her hands away and now there are little bubbles on her cheeks. Fuck, she’s totally cute. You can see why Sollux was so enamored by her- she’s adorable and has super expressive eyes. When you lean back to peek and see Eridan's response, you catch him off guard and he acts like he wasn’t watching. HAH.  
He shrugs a little, cheeks dark, but doesn’t come towards to pool. Instead, he turns and for a moment fear grips you as you think he’s going to walk right back out the door and leave. He doesn’t though- he reaches at his back, rolling his shoulders, and you can see as he walks, his wings are out of place.

Shit. That’s totally your fault. You hurt him. You threw his ass to the ground and were way rougher than you should have been maybe. You hurt him and he still helped you and- fuck. 

“I gotta-” You nudge Sollux, who is back to getting his hair rinsed now. You sputter as water splashes down your chest and face. At least it’s warm.

“Mn?” Sollux hums a curious sound, only one eye peeking open at you. You’re all too aware how weak he is to head scratches and pets. The guy practically melts when you comb your fingers through his hair in bed at night to fight off whatever hell keeps him awake past 4am each night without you.

“I think I hurt him.” You nod over towards Eridan, who has sat himself down on the large bed, just out of view due to the drapey shit hanging off the top posters  
“I’m going to go see if I can help him.”

Sollux gives you a smug look and you roll your eyes.  
“Told you he was kind of hot.” He keeps his voice as low as you’ve kept yours and you hear the girl behind you giggle. You’ve not even gotten a proper introduction.  
“He’s not hurt,” She whispers, leaning down to you. “He’s just sulking and too stubborn to ask for help realigning his wings.”  
And then she fucking winks at you. Holy shit, she’s _encouraging you_.

“I’m Karkat.” You blurt out, and she and Sollux both just laugh at you. And then they have the nerve to smear bubbles on your hair and push you under the water as an awful, awful team.  
When you surface, the fairy girl is in the water next to you and oh god, she’s nearly your height, she’s so small and all big smiles.  
“Feferi.” She introduces herself, grinning big. “Now go get him.”

Your hair is soaking wet and hanging in your face, mouth wide open. You cannot believe this is happening, and when you look to Sollux for help he catches you for a kiss. It’s not a chaste one either, which means he’s excited and happy and stupid.  
And then he’s nudging you too, patting your ass and shooing you back towards the stairs to the tub- it’s a pool. Its warm like a tub but honestly it's a small pool. Because Royalty. Royalty you’re going to go flirt with.

You get two steps out of the water and realise you have no dry boxers to put on. Because you wore them in. This is what you get for trying to be decent to people you were just meeting- wet hair and soggy boxers. 

“Uh.” You stand there like an idiot for a moment before Feferi saves you with a ‘towels are in the basket!’. Unfortunately, that also alerts Eridan and he peeks around at you and sees your confused shame. UGH.

The towel mostly makes your hair less drippy, and then you wrap it around your hips to avoid the whole soggy-boxers-on-bed issue. Because yep, you’re doing this. Going to flirt with the fairy prince and fix his dumb pretty wings that you fucked up.

“Hey.” you offer, standing right there next to him as he sits on the bed looking almost as uncomfortable as you feel.  
“Hi.”

“Can I uh.” His eyebrows shoot up as you gesture at his wings. “I don’t know how but, I want to fix them.”  
He seems to realise that you noticed him struggling earlier and his cheeks go dark again and he nods- short and quick, and then he’s peeking out around the corner again. Back to Feferi and Sollux, who are giggling and splashing at each other gently.

“Feferi told me they need realigning.” You offer, a little smile sneaking up on you. He’s all bark and no bite, you figure. Sollux was afraid of him, but now that you’ve gotten a pretty close look at him you’re not worried at all.  
“She did?” He blinks, pondering that and you nod.

“Yep. Said you were too stubborn to ask for help.” His nose scrunches up in annoyance and yeah, ok you’re grinning now. “You’ve gotta direct me on how, but I want to fix them.”

And then he’s looking up at you all wide eyed in disbelief. He didn’t think you’d genuinely want to help, holy fuck.  
You have no idea how easy it’ll be to get to his wings while he’s still wearing his layers of shirts, and yeah ok, you’re totally getting those off him.  
“Shirts gotta go.” You announce, and his hands fly to the lace and buttons down the front, pulling them open and the shirt off so fast you actually laugh at him and then he’s all blush and sheepish glances again. A far cry from how in control he looked outside the room.

Perhaps he didn’t think you’d actually come to him willingly? Did he think you’d just go to Sollux and that’d be it? Two humans for his pretty girlfriend and none for him? Yeah, you’re not about leaving people out of shit. He’s sitting there with his chest bare and wings flitting behind him best they can, like little twitches as if he’s nervous and excited and oh god he probably is? Some stranger’s going to touch his wings, which are obviously delicate as fuck.

“Be careful with them.” He insists and you nod, crawling onto the bed.  
“I will be.” You tell him and he turns to face the headboard, offering up his back to you, full wing access granted.

They’re gorgeous. He’s gorgeous. And you get to _touch_ , fuck yes!

With all the gentleness you can manage, you reach out and drag your fingertips over the translucent wings before you. There are layers to them, clear and reflective when you tip your head a certain way. Like dragonfly wings rather than butterfly like so many children's stories depict them as.  
“Are there rules?” You ask him, because yes, you’re supposed to be fixing them, but you sure are just touching them right now and he hasn’t made a single complaint. Actually, he’s got goosebumps down his arms.

“No pinching,” He says, voice not as steady as before. “Just, be careful.”

Yeah okay. You look them over and see where two wings are out of place, caught on other ones but in the center near their bases, right out of Eridan’s reach. You can fix that easy enough, you figure.  
When you trail your fingers up along the edge of one of the misaligned wings, he shivers but there isn't a complaint that follows. What you hear is almost a breathy laugh. So you do it again and he peeks over his shoulder at you, a little smile visible.

“Good or bad?” You ask, knowing the answer already just by how he’s looking at you.  
“Good.”  
You repeat but closer to the base and you watch his eyes flutter shut. Fuck yes. Ok, this you can definitely work with. 

You start moving his one wing back in place and his eyes open up once more. He watches you work best he can from over his shoulder, and you watch the way he breathes, examine the way his wings blend to his skin on either side of his spine, right between his shoulder blades but a little lower than the curve of them.  
You finish faster than you mean to, but Eridan’s already putty in your hands. You touch as much as you like, hold near the bases and smooth your thumb over the clear membranes of his wings and you _swear_ you hear him make the softest sound. He’s not looking at you anymore, head hung down and eyes shut.  
You touch down his back instead, your hand warm against his skin and you _know_ you heard something that time. 

He’s peeking back at you again and you catch him, meeting his eyes and you think he might look away but he doesn’t.  
“They’re pretty.” God, why do you just say shit like that? Why do you have zero fucking brain to mouth filter? “You’re pretty.”  
You and Sollux are more alike in that aspect than you’d like to admit, you suppose. You almost expect Eridan to move away, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t even say anything at first, just stares at you, like he’s trying to figure out what you’re thinking but dude, come on, you just said it.

“Can I keep touching?” The words leave your mouth and you want to catch them back, drag them back in, because how fucking awkward can you be? Could you not have phrased that any less like a tool?  
“Yeah.” He breathes other the word and oh fuck, his voice is a little rough and it makes your heart flipflop in your chest. “Please.”

Manners should not be your undoing, but they totally are. You exist in a permanent state of one ‘please’ away from being smitten for every mildly attractive dweeb with poor social skills.  
Fuck.  
Both your hands are on his wings, so fucking gentle as you inspect and touch, marvel at how they must somehow be able to carry his weight- he’s a fairy. He has working wings and they carry his whole person and they’re so _thin_ looking, what kind of bullshit is that? You recall Sollux telling you about some law of aviation saying bees shouldn’t be able to fly, but you thought he was just quoting a meme? This is something on such a larger scale and you are also very aware that you touching Eridan’s wings like this is _doing things to him_.

Because his breathing is a little shaky, and he’s got a grip on the blankets of the bed that says he’s trying not to make noise at all.  
You lean around him a little and oh boy, his eyes are closed and his mouth open and he is absolutely loving this? But of course, because you’ve stopped touching him to do this, his eyes crack open and meet yours. You almost go back, but he catches your cheek in a warm palm and swallows hard.

You don’t know what you should do, only what you _want_ to do. So you just go with it, and you shuffle over a little more, then get onto your knees so that your can reach his face to kiss him.

Which is exactly when you remember you’re in damp boxers and a fucking towel and that's it. You’re pressing quick soft kisses to his lips and his eyes are closed again, thumb stroking at your round cheek as he kisses you right back and it’s _wonderful_. He’s just as careful with you as you were with him.

Fuck it, you don't care about how awkward your clothing situation is. You crawl into his lap and _oh_ , that sure is the start of a tent to his pants. Mystery of whatever the little noises were about solved- apparently having his wings manhandled is a turn-on. Cool. You wonder briefly if Sollux knows there's fucking cheat codes but then recall the hickey on his neck.  
Yeah, he’s gotta know already.

Eridan pushes his fingers through your damp hair and his other hand is on your hip a moment later. This stupid prince is so gentle with you, like he’s afraid he’ll break you and that's the most ridiculous part of it. You’re no beanpole like Sollux. You’re not going to blow away in the wind or fold under a little weight, but here he is, combing your curls back and tucking his nose against yours so sweetly.

You know what? If Sollux already got some, it’s your turn.  
His fingers bump yours at the part of the towel you’ve folded over to keep it in place on your hips and he moves his hand away like he’s been scolded. You kiss his cheek to reassure him as you peel off the now kind of moist towel, and then consider your boxers.

“You good with a little more?” You ask him and he nods, quick and eager. “Awesome.”

Getting those off while in his lap is a little more difficult and you end up having to get off him to remove your last bit of clothing. He takes a hint at least, and gets his pants undone right before Sollux comes crashing into the bed, followed by a giggling mess of hair and curves.  
They’re both naked and all over each other, right next to you and Eridan.

He gets real bashful all of a sudden, and his hands pause. You’re not having any of that shit. This dumb boy was game to keep going until you had company and you are _not_ going to miss out on gettin’ some just because Sollux wants the bed with Feferi too! They can wait if they’re going to make Eridan nervous!  
You’re about to yell at your boyfriend over interrupting when you notice it’s not him Eridan is watching nervously, its Feferi. He’s watching for a reaction, looking for her okay to continue.

She grins up at him from where she’s sprawled on her back.  
“You take forever to get anywhere!” She accuses and he pouts at her. “Just fuck him already, he’s already naked!”

Sollux cackles and rolls over onto her.  
“They’re perfect for each other then! Karkat’s a hopeless romantic!”  
You swat at him, but Eridan’s eyes dart between you and Feferi.

“It’s _fine_ Eridan, quit fussing and have what you want!” She pushes at his hip playfully and you watch the smile that starts on him. Fuck he’s so gorgeous, and so oblivious to how much of this was planned.  
You pluck at the waist of Eridans pants, half over his hips, enough to let a little tuft of his treasure trail peek out. His face had been so smooth, you’d wondered if he’d had any curls down there or not- A glance at Feferi next to you confirms that oh, yes, fae may be smooth-faced, but they sure aren’t hairless. You try not to spend too much time gawking as your boyfriend dives face first between Feferi’s soft thighs, making her squeal out a laugh. 

Your cheeks heat but you still end up yanking Eridan’s soft clothes off his legs, one limb at a time, before you remember the favour you’d brought Sollux. He’d not even asked, but at least one of the two of you has to think with their head instead of their dick.

“One sec,” You hold up a finger to Eridan when he looks hurt the moment you step back. His pants hit the floor in a heap and you try not to care when Sollux laughs at your stumbling around the bed to where you’d disrobed earlier. “Gotta get- oh fuck, which pocket?”

You fling your tshirt, your hoodie, spread your clothes around a little as you dig in your earlier discarded pants to pull out your wallet. You pop it open and retrieve the condom you had the sense to bring with you. Not for you, of course, for Sollux.  
You fling it at him, the little package hitting him in the centre of the back and making him sit up.

“Oh _fuck_ yes!” He wipes at his mouth and you scrunch your nose, but laugh as you return to Eridan who looks particularly sheepish sitting on the edge of the bed, hands covering his lap. 

“I have no idea if you can knock up a fairy, and we aren't the ones going to find out.” You inform your boyfriend while you crawl back onto Eridan, who swings his legs back up and pulls you in for a kiss.  
You’re careful not to accidentally put weight on Feferi’s wings, which are flat on the bed next to your knee. You don’t want anyone involved getting hurt, and you don’t want to be the one to stop whatever the fuck the four of you are getting into. It’s fun, whatever it is.  
A lot of limbs, all on one bed, but fun. Your foot hits something hard and you watch Sollux’s phone fall to the floor, but don’t move to pick it up. Not now, you’re busy.

You catch sight of Sollux rolling on the condom a moment before you feel Eridan finally take a handful of your ass and give a little inquisitive squeeze. You’re going to get this dumb boy confident in touching you by the end of this, you just know it! He’s so shy about the whole thing, you have to wonder-

“Is this? Is this your first time?” You ask, baffled at his cautiousness. You literally crawled into his lap, what more could he be waiting on? Other than-  
“Well, no. I mean, yes?” He stutters a bit on his w, and your mouth falls open. “With more than one person!” He clarifies, looking anxiously down at Feferi who is up on her elbows. She peeks up at him and winks, and you’re pretty sure Sollux would call that a short circuit, because he freezes with his hands just, holding your butt.

“He has a hard time loosening up a little,” She offers you, and then one of his his hands is off your asscheek and covering his face instead. “He’s not a stick in the mud _all_ the time, I promise.”  
You hear him whine and oh, oh no that’s adorable. He’s nervous.  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” You offer him and his shakes his head quickly.  
“I want to!” the hand slides off and he takes your cheek instead. “I really want to try, I’m just-”

“Awkward?” Sollux offers, and you try not to laugh, because he’s literally got his dick in the guy’s betrothed, and he’s calling him awkward. “KK loves that shit. Like for real, he’s dating _me_.”  
Your laugh bubbles out of you, and you wrap an arm around Eridan’s shoulders, pressing your forehead to his jawline comfortably so you can kiss his neck.  
“He’s right,” You admit, humming a little chuckle against him, “He’s a disaster, and kind of the worst at being romantic, but it’s stupidly endearing when he tries.”

“Oh.” The hand of yours that isn’t combing his hair with your fingers trails down his chest, and suddenly all his attention is on you again.  
The noises Feferi and Sollux are making are really getting to you and as much as you’d like to dance around this with him and draw things out, that is _not_ going happen here. Your boyfriend is not a particularly quiet person, even if he’s not the one on the receiving end of things (mouth breather problems, you guess).

Eridan’s a little less nervous once you get a hand on his dick, which is, well, pretty relatable. He pulls you closer, which is exactly what you want. You don’t have Sollux’s long keyboard fingers, but your hands are still big enough to hold both your cock and his together, and hey, looks like frotting on the bed is how it’s going to go. Manageable at least, seeing as now _you’re_ the over eager one. 

If you’re too heavy for his lap, he hasn’t complained, but you can’t get much control like that- which seems to be Feferi’s thinking too a moment later. Eridan’s hot in your hand, smooth against your own skin, and fuck, the little gasp he makes as you stroke the both of you is perfect. He’s never done this before. He’s never done this and you’re going to show him a good time. 

You direct his mouth to yours with a tug of his hair and Eridan moans against your lips, hand squeezing at your rear as you work your hand. He’s a good kisser, thankfully. Shy at first, like everything else so far. But every swipe of your thumb over the head of his cock has him coming back a little quicker, until its him leading your kisses while you jack the both of you off.  
He peeks over at Feferi and Sollux and your eyes follow. You’re really not sure how to keep focused on just one person with this. Do you even _have_ to be focused? Probably not- the pair next to you are terribly hot and distracting. Eridan obviously agrees, because he stops kissing you to bite his lip and - oh, yep, there goes Sollux.

Your boyfriend is propped up against the headboard of the bed, making all sorts of noise, grabbing at Feferi’s thighs, her soft hips, kissing her desperately. He ends up panting against her neck and bucks his hips gently, holding her there a moment until she starts fussing.  
And Sollux is never one to leave someone hanging.

You maybe work your hand a little faster as he see Sollux slip his hand down to rub Feferi’s clit. Her reaction is nearly instant, as is yours. You’d love to watch more, but the way she flips her long hair over her shoulder is the last of them you focus on before you’re back to kissing Eridan like you need him to breathe. He’s warm and gentle, holding you as you put a little bit of hip movement into the way you stroke both of you with your palm.  
You feel another squeeze of your ass and smirk against this lips. Too bad he’s not getting in on that with this round- god you can’t believe you’re considering another encounter like this just to find out if he’s as good at actually fucking you as he is kissing. Fuck, _fuck_ -  
You don’t mean to finish early, but you’re excited and he’s still got that hand on your ass. Your foreheads end up pressed together, you in his lap and Eridan trying to hold you upright as you pant for breath.  
His dick is still hard in your hand, slick with your jizz (‘ _baby batter_ ’, the Sollux voice in your head supplies), and you’re fucking exhausted. You didn’t mean to come that hard, to rush through it all, but there he is, laying you down against the pillows anyways. He’s still kissing at your cheeks, rutting against you a little as Feferi flops down too. Sweaty and shaky-legged, she turns to you with a hum.

“Your boyfriend does a good job,” She grins, just as out of breath as you are. Her boyfriend is still sucking marks into your neck as he tries to rub himself off against your stomach.  
Sollux is watching you like a hawk as he peels off the condom and ties it. Like he’s thirsty and Eridan on top of you is the closest drink.

“Oh.” You grin, patting Eridan’s thigh to get his attention. He whines, needy and desperate. “He’s very thorough.”  
Feferi nods, then looks back to your nerd who just absolutely gave her everything she could have wanted. Then back to you and Eridan, and her eyebrows shoot up quite comically.  
“Well _he_ rebounds fast.”  
“Fuck, I know.” You laugh, breathless as you nudge Eridan up and off you.

Sollux is over and up against him in an instant, stealing him away from you and you swear you see Eridan’s wings flit in surprise. You boyfriend pulls him in for a kiss, which gets a startled but happy noise out of him.  
“You are too rude and too stuck up to be that adorable in bed,” Sollux informs him, a hand in his hair as he starts nudging Eridan to position him how he wants him.  
“W-what?” He’s confused and turned on and it’s a _delight_ to watch.

“He’s wanted you since he saw you, you goon.” You offer, and Feferi bawks out a laugh next to you, lazing on her fancy pillows. “He text me calling you a ‘hot douchebag’.”  
“Mmm, Tattle-tale,” Sollux hums against Eridan’s neck, sneaking you a smarmy look through half lidded eyes. You have no idea where his glasses are, you’ve not seen them the entire time you’ve been here, but that’s a problem for future Sollux. He kisses down the fairy’s chest, pushes him backward gently, and then Eridan makes the sweetest little gasp of a noise as your boyfriend presses his lips against the head of his cock.

“He’s _really_ good with his mouth.” Feferi warns, and you roll your eyes.  
“Don’t I know it.”  
Eridan still has some of your cum on his dick but Sollux doesn’t even hesitate to lick him clean. Not something you personally can do, but he never seems to have any trouble. Maybe he burnt his taste buds off on hot pockets years ago? You keep meaning to ask. 

“Oh fuck,” Eridan leans back on his elbows, careful how his wings are positioned behind and under him on the bed. He’s fairly close to the end of it- not close enough to the edge to be concerned, but not far enough that you and Feferi can’t see Sollux swallow him down like it’s no trouble. _Fuck_ are you happy to watch that, especially for Eridan’s reactions.  
Sollux has his hands on the fae’s hips, holding him still so that the can bob his head just a little without having to worry about taking too much. You know he has minimal gag reflex, but a dick to the back of the throat is still pretty rough- he’s good at avoiding that though.

You feel Feferi rest her cheek against your shoulder and you peek at her. She’s watching just like you have been, content little smile on her face. Like it warms her heart that her betrothed is getting some good action. Yeah, he kind of looked like he needed it.  
Unfortunately you can’t stay tucked up with her when you notice Sollux’s cock hanging between his legs as he goes to town on Eridan’s. He’s hard again, and you know just how much sucking dick affects him. 

You don’t even think about the kiss you press to Feferi’s forehead before you sit up (with a reasonable amount of difficulty, you’re fucking tired) and reach for him. He moans through his nose, mouth full as you take him in your hand. You see Eridan put a hand in your boyfriend’s hair and push up against the hands pinning him to the bed, eyes barely open. He’s gotta be close, and yep, sure enough-

Sollux is all too happy to let Eridan hold him on his cock as he comes, bucking into your hand as the fae fucks his mouth through his orgasm. Sollux isn't’ long after, pulling his mouth off him to pant and moan in his lap, arms wrapped around Eridan’s waist. He finishes in your hand a moment later, boneless and exhausted, sprawled between you.

“Time to sleep for a week.” He announces, out of breath but smug beyond belief.  
You’re about to invite him to come cuddle you when you notice there are now several damp spots on the bed covers, not just your soggy spot from where you sat in wet boxers and a towel. A glance to Feferi confirms she’s not about to move any time soon, but you do not was the four of you laying in that kind of mess. Heap of blankets? Any day. But jizz, bath water and sweat covered blankets? Hard pass.

You go about shooing your boyfriend and Eridan off just so you can peel the top most blanket back, wadding it up at the end of the bed and then dragging their stumbly asses back in. Feferi just watches like the princess she is, until you direct Eridan to lay between yourself and her.

He starts getting bashful again, and she has to grab his arm and tug him down, reassuring him the whole way.  
“You had fun, right?” she coaxes him, and he nods. Funny how he was all tough and broody to begin with… He nods at her, a little smile peeking out as he settles against the pillows, her chest pressed to his back. He’s got nearly a foot of height on her, yet he’s so obviously the little spoon at the moment.

“Wasn’t too much at once?” You ask, feeling Sollux’s arm wrap around your middle from behind. You comb your fingers through Eridan’s hair and watch the tenseness melt out of him, wings not nearly as stiffly peeking out over his shoulders. 

“No,” he confirms. “Better than expected.”  
“Glad to hear it.” Sollux gives you a squeeze, watching the three of you from over the top of your head while you share the same pillow. 

You trade a few lazy kisses with Eridan, then Sollux over your shoulder. It’s a fairly comfortable arrangement, the four of you lazing in bed for a few hours, dozing on and off. There’s not a whole lot of room, but the bed does hold all of you if you cuddle a reasonable amount, which seems to be ideal for everyone involved.

You wake up more fully when you hear concern in Eridan’s quiet voice. Sollux is snoring softly behind you, but the two fae you’d bedded are seated along the edge of the bed.

“I don’t think they’ll let us keep them.” Eridan’s shoulders are slumped as he says it, both he and Feferi’s wings drooped low and soft. “And they wouldn’t be happy, you know that.”  
“They’d prefer us keep them than let them loose.” Feferi argues, though there’s no meanness in her voice. “But I’m not going to get rid of them- not how our laws would prefer us to.”  
“I’m in full agreement on that.” 

Feferi leans over, bumping her shoulder against Eridan's and you feel yourself smile.  
“We can keep a secret, you know.” You offer, only feeling a little bad for eavesdropping.

Eridan turns, skeptical. Feferi just smiles sadly at you.  
“I don’t know if they’d trust you to leave and keep our whole existence secret.” She’s not confident, you can tell.  
“It would be putting all of us in danger.” Eridan supplies. “The elders are not fans of anyone outside knowing in case they wish to seek revenge- it’s why we’re supposed to charm you. So that any encounters aren’t taken seriously, even by the humans who had them.”

“Oh but, I definitely don’t want this to be a feverdream.” You scoot out from under Sollux’s arm and he barely stirs, too tired to be woken so easily. “I don’t even want this to be a one time thing.”

Both their eyebrows shoot up, and you can’t help but notice how extatic Eridan looks to hear that.  
“What if we visited. What if…” You feel giddy suggesting it. “We don’t want to cause harm- thats uh, kind of the opposite of what went on here. I would like to come back and do this again. Maybe even, you know, often. So fuck that noise- we’re not going to out a whole bunch of fairies if it puts you two at risk of being harmed, that’s just stupid.”

Eridan nearly knocks the wind out of you as he dives on you for a hug. He squeezes you tight and kisses your cheek and oh. Oh, that must be exactly what he wanted to hear. 

“They might just go for that.” Feferi grins, patting Eridan’s back playfully. He’s got pants on again, at least. He’s not let you go just yet though.  
“They’ll pro’lly make you swear to protect us, or somethin’,” He says, not releasing you from his arms. “As long as you really come back.”

Your heart swells in your chest and you hug him right back.  
“Of course we will. My family’s cottage is right around where you found us.” You mess up his hair a little and wiggle out of his grasp enough to kiss his forehead. “We come up all the time in the summer, about every three weeks? Less in the winter, obviously.”  
“No one wants to be out so much in the winter.” Feferi scrunches her nose, and you wonder if their wings are sensitive to the cold? You bet they are, they’re so delicate looking.  
“So, it’d be a seasonal thing, but we come every year. I don’t think Sollux can stand to be away from computers more than a week or so, but it’d be manageable for sure.”

You hear a grumble behind you, then a half-assed smack on your hip.  
“I don’t know if they’d fit in my car.” Sollux sighs, looking up at you, all squinty without his glasses. Where even are those? “But we could try taking them home sometime too.”

Feferi claps, squealing with excitement as she joins him, sprawled in the covers.  
“We can’t be away long- we’re supposed to inherit the throne.” Eridan reasons, but you comb his hair and he just smiles at you. “The kingdom surely wouldn’t fall apart if we weren’t gone more than a few days.”

You pull Eridan down into the bed with you and he grins the whole time. His smile is perfect, so much better than his gloomy frowns or nervous lip chewing. You’re cautious of his wings still as he cozies up with you, Sollux and Feferi.  
The four of you flesh out your plan. It takes some time, Sollux realises he needs to charge his dead phone and everyone ends up needing food because fucking sure does take a lot out of you… but eventually you get a working script for how the two fae are going to convince everyone who needs to be convinced that their playthings are so enamoured with them that they want to keep coming back for more. And that you and Sollux wouldn’t dare risk losing out on spending time together with them, of course. 

You really like them- they’re fun and Eridan opens up the more you encourage him. Feferi is sweet as sugar until she gets sassy and playful, and then she’s hilarious. You like them. You like them a lot and by the way Sollux looks at the both of them, he likes them too. He’s got a thing for pairs, anyways, so you’re not nearly as surprised as you ought to be when he insists they try kissing him at the same time after dinner. You all settle for putting your plan into action the next morning, and when you all go to bed it is simultaneously the most comfortable and uncomfortable sleep you’ve had in your life. Because there are too many limbs on one bed already, and Sollux is a sprawler so you wake up to his hand on your face several times, but not enough that you’re mad about it- it’s kind of just endearing.  
You’ll always be a fan of lazy morning wakeup-fucks, though.

And for the most part, after an afternoon of arguing with the right people, it goes off without a hitch. Well, except the whole ‘Feferi and Eridan are supposed to be getting hitched’ part. Which causes a few disagreements, and then literally all four of you having to promise there is interest in all parties involved, but not for any sort of status gaining reasons on you and Sollux’s part. Which is odd, to say the least. You never knew ‘Fairy King’ was an option for a career path, but you certainly don’t want it, you have a sweet novel review gig once you get back to human civilization. You’ll stick to being the future king’s longdistance part-time boyfriend, thanks. 

When you and Sollux finally part ways with Eridan and Feferi, standing at the pond behind your family’s cottage, your boyfriend just stands there, all starstruck and dumb.

“I changed my mind, I don’t hate your cottage.” He laughs, sniffling already. His allergies are literally the worst, and part of the reason he’s always protested coming along with your family. Speaking of…  
“How are we going to explain to my mom where we were for 2 days?” You ask, suddenly concerned.  
“Phone died, I took you to a hotel because my allergies.” Sollux starts walking up the hill, scrubbing at his face. “She’ll just assume I fucked your brains out the whole time or some shit.”  
“I don’t want my mom thinking that??” You gawk, but follow him anyways.  
“Eh, she likes me. She’s not going to complain about having peace and quiet.”

As you head inside you consider what your mother would think about the company you spent the last 48 hours with, and decide yeah, she’s a pretty easy to please person if she likes Sollux. If you were to ever introduce them, she’d probably find them charming.


End file.
